Is my compass and doom
by sicodelik17
Summary: Dejemos que la sangre escurra por el piso hasta que pierda su valor, y dejemos de contener estos sentimientos…One-shot


_Hola a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este One-shot, lo único que puedo decirles es que es un A.U del sexto libro o algo así, y es raro (pero la mayoría de mis historias lo son, así que eso se podría ignorar), en fin que si creen que merece un comentario no duden en dejarlo, bueno después de lo anterior los dejo con la historia ¡Disfrútenla!_

**_Summary: _**_Dejemos que la sangre escurra por el piso hasta que pierda su valor, y dejemos de contener estos sentimientos…One-shot_

**_Disclaimer: _**_los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. __¡Digamos no al plagio!_

* * *

**Is my compass and doom**

**.**

_By Sicodelik_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows;_**

**_I carry your heart with me_**

**_(I carry it in my heart) _**

**_._**

— Esto esta mal ― el susurro ronco, que es casi un gemido, con el que lo pronuncia es tan poco convincente que incluso ella si fuera la que se encuentra del otro lado no se lo creería, de hecho gran parte de ella misma no se lo cree, no mientras sienta la boca de él lamiendo y mordiendo y besando su cuello, mientras sus manos se pierden dentro de su falda y un poco más lejos.

— Cállate Granger ― escucha el susurro ahogado de él, por la piel de su cuello, antes de que le de una mordida un poco más fuerte que las anteriores, pero es que no quiere escuchar algo que el mismo sabe.

Porque no es que los dos sean idiotas (aun que dadas las circunstancias actuales puede que si lo sean).

Draco esta conciente de que eso esta mal, digo no es como si se hubiese olvidado de los anteriores cinco años, y de todas esas ideas de pureza y de que la sangre es lo más importante que le han inculcado desde que prácticamente tuvo uso de razón, pero ahora no es como si eso importara mucho, no cuando se siente atrapado entre una vorágine de acontecimientos que parecen llevarlo aun mismo sitio, una muerte casi inminente.

Además no es como si él hubiera planeado aquello, sin embargo cada que esta con Granger, todo parece reducido aun segundo plano, y se siente como si él fuera solo un adolescente normal, sin un padre preso, sin una marca tatuada en su antebrazo, sin una misión suicida, y por un momento, solo un momento siente algo parecido a la felicidad…

**…**

Hermione esta segura de que lo que hace con Malfoy no esta bien, porque algo que te vez en la necesidad de ocultar a tus amigos no puedo estarlo, y muchas veces se ve tentada a contarle a Harry (porque aun sigue un poco molesta con Ron, o eso se dice ella para no sentir culpa por lo que esta haciendo), pero cuando le escucha decir…

— Estoy seguro que Malfoy es uno de ellos ― su convicción de contarle se desmorona, y se pierde por completo cuando levanta la mirada de su plato y la dirige al otro lado del comedor y ahí esta él, con sus ojos grises fijos en ella.

Y esta mal, porque él a pasado prácticamente asiéndoles la vida imposible a ella y sus amigos durante casi seis años, y porque puede que sea un mortífago, pero no puede evitar que su pulso se acelere cuando sus miradas se encuentran, o que su piel arda cuando él la toca, así que trata de olvidarse de todas las cosas que le hacen dudar y se concentra solo en su mirada y la casi imperceptible sonrisa que él le dirige, mientras se pone de pie dispuesto a salir de ahí…

**…**

Los acontecimientos pasan y se disparan, y le recuerdan a Hermione que una guerra esta apunto de estallarles en la cara, mientras sentada ahí en la enfermería aferra la mano de Ronald y entonces la culpa la ahoga, porque Harry parece que tenia razón, entonces ella se queda a su lado hasta que la enfermera la saca diciendo…

— Pronto el señor Weasley será dado de alta, ocúpese de usted señorita Granger…

Y ella con reticencia se va, porque salir de ahí significa enfrentarse a él, y no quiere porque se ha dado cuenta que ahora Ronald no significa lo que antes creyó…

(descubrir que ya no espera al príncipe pelirrojo que la rescate del _malvado_ Dragón, porque ahora le gusta estar bajo custodia del Dragón)

, y se reprende porque eso solo puede significar que…

— Granger ― la voz de él la paraliza, mientras siente su espalda chocar contra uno de los muros de la escuela, y ella tiembla porque aun no esta lista para enfrentarlo, no después de lo que acaba de descubrir y se obliga a alejarlo de si, pero él no pone mucha resistencia y ella se aleja un paso y otro, pero…

— ¿Por qué…? ― la voz le sale en un murmullo lleno de dolor que ella no pretendía, de hecho ella no pensaba decir nada solo alejarse y no volverlo a ver, y él, no dice nada porque escucharla hablar así es como una punzada en el pecho, pero se obliga a endurecer el gesto como si no importara, mientras espera que ella acabe su pregunta o se gire a verlo y le reproche, pero ella no hace nada de eso, simplemente retoma su camino.

Draco golpea el muro, mientras siente el dolor de su mano extenderse por todo su cuerpo, mientras la silueta de ella se pierde dando vuelta en el corredor y él se gira en sentido contrario, manteniendo la distancia como siempre debieron…

(Y sintiendo que el corazón les explota y que la sangre pesa cada vez más en sus venas)

**... **

La vida adquiere cierta normalidad para Hermione, sentada con sus dos amigos pretendiendo que no siente ese hueco en el pecho, cada que comparte una clase con Malfoy, o que se lo encuentra en un corredor o cuando por un instante su perfume le llega como un flechazo que le recuerda que lo vivido no fue en un sueño, y cuando están en el comedor siempre se sienta dándole la espalda, por que sabe que si no lo hace se vería tentada a mirarlo y eso solo produciría que el hoyo en el pecho se haga más grande…

Sin embargo ahora todo parece recordarle que pronto la guerra llegara y es cuando una tarde, Harry aferrando ese libro que desde inicio de año no suelta y que es de un tal _Príncipe Mestizo_ se pone de pie y luego de lo único que esta conciente es de que sangre escurrió por el piso.

Luego cobijada por la noche rompe las reglas y se cuela en la enfermería y llega hasta la única cama ocupada, se acerca un poco vacilante y un suspiro sale cuando llega a su lado parece dormido pero…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ― la voz ronca de él parece lejana y vacía, mientras sus ojos grises son iluminados apenas por la poca luz de luna que se filtra por las ventanas, pero no la mira mantiene sus ojos en un punto inexistente, y sin embargo su voz la sobresalta ― O es que has venido a ver si Potter termino el trabajo.

Pero sigue sin verla, y sus palabras la hieren pero se ve tan perdido que una punzada de dolor la llena, cuando después de decirle esas palabras una sonrisa sin gracia se forma en sus labios, y ella, ella busca su mano a tientas sin apartar la mirada de él, que al sentir el contacto de su mano con la suya enfoca sus ojos en ella, y ella se obliga a no llorar y pronunciar…

— No, vine a ver que no me dejes sola hundida en esto ― y no es necesario que le explique porque en sus ojo grises ve la comprensión y sin previo aviso lo besa, mientras él le responde con necesidad, como nunca le a respondido a otra, mientras sus pulsos se aceleran…

(Y el corazón salta como queriéndose salir de su pecho, y la sangre, la sangre se combina fluye y pierde su valor)

Que al final los dos terminan acostados en la misma cama observándose uno al otro, con las manos aferradas, mientras el sonríe, como no le a sonreído a nadie y pronuncia…

— Estamos perdidos ― y ella sonríe con él porque no podría estar más de acuerdo, pero luego las sonrisas se borrar mientras él a la luz de la luna le cuenta sus secretos, en una camilla de la enfermería, y quiere llorar por él, pero no lo hace solo una resolución que le cuesta aceptar a él, pero finalmente lo hace, antes de que la bese y ella se marche, a escondidas como llego…

**… **

El tiempo corre sin tregua en un _tic,tac,tic,tac,tic…tac… _y luego algo explota y la guerra estalla, (el corazón se estruja y la sangre gotea ante una mirada de despedida que perfora), y todo se vuelve supervivencia…

Y Hermione y Draco solo les queda ver al cielo donde las mismas estrellas comparten, y por un momento se permiten pensar que están lejos de esa guerra, que son adolescentes normales y que al otro día se encontraran, que la sangre no importara y que la guerra solo será algo de lo que lean en libros, que caminaran con las manos entrelazadas y lo más preocupante serán los exámenes, y por un momento se imaginan eso y todo parece perfecto, hasta que llega esa tarde…

Y Draco siente que su corazón se rompe en millones de pedazos, mientras la ve a ella siendo torturada por su tía Bellatrix, mientras la sangre mancha una cara alfombra de su madre, y él, él siente que los gritos lo perforan y agrietan su alma, y cuando ella lo mira, sin reproche y con ese sentimiento al que nunca le dieron nombre, un grito se atora en su garganta, y esta listo para saltar sobre su tía Bella, pero es cuando llegan Potter y Weasley, y su antiguo elfo domestico, y cuando es castigado por el señor Tenebroso, las heridas no duelen tanto, porque después de todo ella esta bien, y una nueva esperanza se abre en el pecho…

(La sangre deja de importar, por que después de todo ¿cuál era la diferencia? No la hay, toda es roja, no azul, no verde, no dorada…)

**… **

En fin que el tiempo sigue corriendo y la guerra acaba, todo es escombros, lágrimas por los que se fueron y ya no volverán, pero también de felicidad, por el aire que vuele a libertad, y ella que mira a su alrededor, con la sonrisa de la victoria bailándole en los labios, pero aun así con un sentimiento de vació en el pecho hasta que…

— _Hermione_ ― y el corazón se acelera y salta mientras avanza hasta donde él quien la recibe con una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas arrogantes, y ella corre y lo abraza y es como si fuegos artificiales les estallaran, y sus labios se buscan y la boca se les llena de esperanza y de futuro.

Luego ella se separa y lo mira, revisando que no haya heridas, pero luego el la abraza con fuerza mientras susurra solo para ella…

— _¿No creíste qué te dejaría hundida solo con esto? _― y las palabras flotan mientra ella recuerda un vieja platica en una enfermería solo iluminados con la luz de la luna, mientras los ojos se cristalizan cuando el nombre del sentimiento que se habían negado pronunciar hasta el momento, les llenan los sentidos y entonces…

— _Te amo _― las palabras afloran de sus labios de ella, mientras un gota cristalina abandona sus ojos y recibe una respuesta susurrada que llena el vació que sentía en el pecho, mientras sus labios colisionan de nuevo…

**…**

(Y ellos no saben si es coincidencia o el destino, solo que la sangre deja de escurrir por el piso, y lo único que queda son sentimientos llenando el cielo con nubes de tormenta, que cuando sueltan su lluvia el eco de gotas solo trae palabras de amor y la promesa que al día siguiente el sol estará en su máximo esplendor)

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**(El principio de un…) Fin**


End file.
